1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) package and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to an LED package for increasing a light extraction efficiency using a large light reflection area, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) package was used in signaling in the initial stages. Recently, the LED package has a wide range of applications such as a back light unit (BLU), and a light source of large-area display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), lighting devices, and the like. In addition, since the LED has a relatively low power consumption and a long lifespan compared to general bulbs or fluorescent lamps, the LED is highly in demand.
The LED package is structured such that an LED is mounted on a substrate and a lens unit is provided at an upper portion of the LED. Generally, light generated from the LED passes through the lens unit and is emitted to the outside. In another implementation, the light may be first reflected from an interface between the lens unit and an air layer, and then reflected from the substrate, to be finally emitted to the outside. In either case, light reflectivity of the substrate is an essential factor to a light extraction efficiency of the LED package, since the substrate has a relatively large surface area compared to the LED. It is desirable to improve the structure of a package substrate to increase a light extraction efficiency of the LED package.